Enjoy the Ride
by frakkingblerg
Summary: Sequel/Spin off of 'Keep You'. Sharon's comin' to the ATL and meetin' the parents. Contains southern accents, boiled peanuts, and lots of awkward moments. Sharon/Brenda established couple. Minimal angst.


_"Ain't no rhyme or reason_  
_No complicated meaning_  
_Ain't no need to over think it_  
_Let go, laughing_

_Life don't go quite like you planned it_  
_We try so hard to understand it_  
_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is_  
_It happens." _

The last month had practically flown by, between the reconciliation and Brenda moving back into their (once again) shared home. Thank God the blonde had signed a short-term, month-to-month lease. She'd never admit it, but she'd purposely found a building that allowed for the possibility, hoping they'd eventually reconcile. While neither of them talked about those 3 and a half months apart too often, both felt that it'd ultimately brought them closer as a couple. In their case the old saying, 'you don't know what you got till it's gone' rang true and both were pleasantly surprised by how seamlessly they'd been able to pick up where they'd left off. In fact, their relationship seemed even easier this time around.

It was a usual Sunday morning…clothing optional (although, clothing was always optional when the two were together at home), lots of cuddling and kissing. Neither feeling particularly motivated to move beyond the bedroom. Sharon was sprawled out on her stomach, eyes closed, slightly dozing. The blonde was tucked into the Captain's arm attempting to remain still. Even though she loved their routine, she was getting antsy, restless, and rather hungry. Her phone dinged, signaling a new message. Slowly extracting herself from Sharon, she propped a pillow against the headboard and sunk into it before grabbing for the device.

_From: Charlie_

_Hey, Aunt Brenda…just talked to Grandma, she said you'd be in town for Easter! So excited to see you and tell you all about college. =)_

The blonde sighed, considering yet again how she'd tell the older woman about these new plans. Ideally, she wanted Sharon to come along and meet her family as her significant other (instead of 'my friend, Captain Sharon'). But it had only been a month since they'd gotten back together. And considering they'd initially broken up over Brenda's inability to come out, the blonde had put off broaching the subject for close to a week. Their relationship did feel incredibly secure, she just wasn't sure how ready she was for the possibility that they'd be spending the holiday apart. Maybe Sharon wouldn't feel prepared? Or she'd be more interested in staying behind with her own daughter and granddaughter? Perhaps she was already planning a trip to NYC to visit her youngest, Tori? The blonde never enjoyed asking these types of questions, particularly when she didn't know the answer beforehand. Well, there was no better time then the present…

"Shar, I, uh, well, I wanna ask you if you, if you wanna come to Atlanta with me…for Easter," whispered the blonde. At some point during her brief introspection, she'd started idly mapping the freckles on Sharon's back with her fingertips. As soon as the words left her mouth however, she'd grimaced and turned toward the window, puling her hand away. The blonde wasn't sure how the older woman would react and she certainly wasn't ready for a possible rejection.

"Hmm," responded the brunette, acknowledging the sudden lose of contact and Brenda's question simultaneously.

"Hey, I'm serious," Brenda growled, as she playfully slapped the brunette's very naked ass, attempting to keep the mood light.

Sharon rolled on her side to face the younger woman, propping her head up with an arm. While Brenda appeared nonchalant about the question, she could see the concern masked behind that wide, dimpled smile. Of course she wanted to spend the holiday together, considering it would be their first post reconciliation. It took her about 2.5 seconds to make a decision.

"Of course I'll come with you," smiled the older woman. She watched the worry dissipate from the blonde's furrowed brow.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, considerin' I didn't get any insurance for the tickets I bought last week." Brenda smirked and returned her hand to its earlier position oh Sharon's back.

"Someone was feeling quite sure of things…"

"I was hopin' you'd say yes. And I may have figured, worst case, I'd lay on a nice guilt trip about buyin' a ticket already." The blonde's wheels were already turning, Easter was only 2 weeks away and she desperately needed a plan of attack. It was one thing for Sharon to visit Atlanta, it was a bigger deal once her overbearing and unpolished family became part of the equation.

Sharon pulled the blonde in for a searing kiss, attempting to physically convey how much this incredible gesture meant to her. Things were changing between them and she finally felt like perhaps they would make it, that this infatuation and eventual love would withstand the test of time.

* * *

For the first time, in a very long time, Sharon Raydor felt completely out-of-place. Standing outside the Hartsfield-Jackson airport, the brunette stuck out like a sore thumb. While Brenda had told her jeans and a casual shirt were fine, she'd opted for a dressier pair of dark wash, boot-cut jeans and her new favorite Donna Karan draped cashmere top (in red, of course). There was no way she was meeting the blonde's parents looking frumpy or disheveled. Well, re-meeting them. She'd already had the pleasure of Willie Ray and Clay Johnson's company, but this would be the first time she was introduced as 'Brenda's girlfriend.' The blonde, however, had settled on a simple navy blue henley and skinny jeans. Both were a little big, considering she'd retrieved them from Sharon's side of the walk in. Apparently the younger woman felt safe in her clothes and the brunette couldn't help but smile. Her clothes had become a source of comfort for the younger woman, something Sharon found more endearing than annoying. She let out a loud sigh, it had been a long flight for both of them, full of anxiety over this impending visit.

Brenda saw Charlie's VW beetle pulling around the loop and waved her down. Giving Sharon's hand a last squeeze, she headed over to her niece's trunk and began loading their bags. Charlie parked her car, threw on the hazards, and got out, extending a hand to Sharon.

"Hi Sharon, we haven't met yet. I'm Charlie, it's great to finally meet you," smiled the young woman. While Sharon had seen pictures, the resemblance between Brenda and her niece in person was almost shocking. Obviously the Johnson's had some great genes.

"Nice to meet you, too. I've heard so much about you…"

"I wouldn't believe much. Well, maybe believe the good things, " Charlie winked before heading toward her Aunt.

"Hey you! Thanks for comin' to get us." Brenda closed the trunk and wrapped the girl in a hug.

"No problem. I volunteered, I figured you two would get enough of grandma and grandpa this weekend. And maybe I wanted a chance to talk to Sharon without the old folks askin' a million questions."

10 minutes later they were on the highway, heading toward the outskirts of Atlanta. Sharon was staring out the passenger window, watching the city pass by while the two other women caught up.

"…And I told my Daddy that community college would be great, considerin' it's cheaper and I'm not exactly sure what I want to do yet. At first, he wasn't into the idea. But I got straight A's last semester and it's lookin' like I'll be doing just as well this spring…"

Brenda hummed, acknowledging what Charlie was saying, and snaked a hand across the center console to rest on Sharon's arm.

"Oh sorry, I'm rambling. I'm sure you don't want to hear about this right now." The girl looked over at the brunette apologetically before continuing. "So Sharon, have you ever been to Atlanta?"

"Can't say that I have. I think the most south I've ever been is Charlotte, so this will be a first," the brunette politely responded and laced her fingers into Brenda's.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie coulda figured that, considerin' you're wearing the most impractical outfit ever." The blonde let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. Why Sharon was insisting on an outfit that cost more than she currently had in her life savings was beyond the younger woman's comprehension. It wasn't like her parents were interested in fashion...

"Well, your clothes do scream 'foreigner', Sharon," laughed Charlie.

"I don't think being from California constitutes as foreign?" The older woman's nerves were starting to get the best of her. Between meeting the parents, her first visit to the deep south, she was now apparently incredibly overdressed. Perfect, just perfect.

"Oh, anyone not from the south is considered foreign here, baby." Brenda could see her girlfriend internally freaking as she met her eyes in the rearview mirror. Squeezing her hand gently, she attempted to calm her down.

"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Pulling up to the house, Sharon took a final deep breath before exiting the car. She'd asked the blonde how her parents had reacted initially, some months before, when she'd informed Clay and Willie Rae about her new girlfriend. Apparently they'd been rather confused but hadn't brought it up since. Of course, that was soon after they'd broken up and some time had gone by. Either they'd accepted it since then or it had been stewing in the back of their brains for the better part of four months. Uncertainty was not something the brunette enjoyed. And now, Sharon found herself very nervous about how the next few hours were going to play out. Obviously, Charlie had no interest in staying to watch the possible fireworks.

"I'll see y'all later. I've got a movie to catch." The girl gave each woman a quick hug and jumped into her car, peeling out of the driveway a little faster than necessary. If Charlie's sudden and rather swift departure was any indication, shit was about to hit the fan.

Rolling their bags up the brick walkway and onto her parent's walk around porch, Brenda shot a silent prayer to the heavens that this wouldn't be a complete disaster. Sharon had assured her that even if Clay and Willie Rae were less than accepting, she'd stick it out and pretend to have a good time. But their breakup had done a number on the blonde and it was hard to imagine the older woman wanting to put up with her parent's antics for the rest of their lives. Brenda's dramatics were more than enough most of the time. As if Sharon could read her mind, she felt a hand snake into her own.

"Hey, wait a second," the brunette whispered, pulling Brenda back from the door to meet her gaze. "I just want you to know, whatever happens, we'll be okay."

"Sometimes I'm pretty sure you're a mind reader, Sharon Raydor,"murmured the younger woman as she raised herself up onto tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's head.

"Well, it is one of my better qualities." Sharon smiled and gave the Chief's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it fall.

"I can think of some other fine qualities, but I'm pretty sure Mama and Daddy like to keep this porch G-rated."

"Pity," smirked the brunette, placing a final kiss on the younger woman's lips. Apparently, Willie Rae Johnson was also a mind reader, or just had some sort of Spidey sense when it came to people loitering outside her front door. Just as Brenda's tongue swiped into Sharon's mouth, they felt a rush of air and the door swung open.

"Oh, um…Brenda Leigh, Sharon, glad you could make it. Supper's almost ready, so why don't y'all put your things upstairs and Clay and I'll meet you at the table." Willie Rae turned on her heels, attempting to cover the blush that was rapidly spreading across her face.

Sharon turned to the blonde and rolled her eyes before glancing back toward the stairs. She was sure she was melting from embarrassment, sinking into the porch floor. Maybe she still had time to run? This weekend was already looking like a bust and it'd only just begun.

"Sharon Raydor, you will not wimp out on me now. My Mama isn't gonna say anything to Daddy, so don't even think about runnin' away or whatever it is you're considerin' over there…" Brenda grabbed for her hand and spun the brunette to face her. "Thank you, baby, for comin' with me. I promise I'll make this little incident up to you, tonight…"

"Oh, you owe me way more than a night," smirked the older woman.

And with that, they grabbed their bags and headed inside. The next 5 days were going to be interesting, to say the least.

_**A/N:** Needed less angst in my life for a bit and I LOVE a good meeting the parents story. Hopefully I can do this idea justice. Not to mention, I seem to work better when I have multiple projects going on at once. Thank you so much for all the continued love and support, comments keep me motivated and writing faster! And per usual, any suggestions, recommendations, comments in general are appreciated and encouraged! xoxo_


End file.
